<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Present by gaiseggplant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421490">Christmas Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant'>gaiseggplant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Might Guy, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Doggy Style, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Ribbons, Rimming, Teasing, Top Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gets a Christmas present. It’s a very good one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2020 entries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want it to be, it's a sequel to Bright Red Ribbon. If you don't want it to be, then it's not. You don't have to read that one to understand this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi hummed and lazily strolled past the tiny Christmas tree set up on his kitchen table. He hadn’t even been the one to put it there. Naruto had insisted, to the point of practically broking into his apartment to set it up and decorate, handmade star and everything. Not paying it any mind, he wandered down the narrow hall towards his bedroom. The door was left slightly ajar. He could hear the gentle ruffling of covers inside.</p>
<p>Interest piqued, Kakashi pushed the door open. The room was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. On Kakashi’s bed, all wrapped up like a present, Guy was lying on his back, completely naked, save for the intricate arrangement of ribbons and large, red bows. His cock was hard and straining, tied at the base with a big red bow.</p>
<p>His muscular body was concealed only by red ribbons that neatly wrapped him all up. His perky nipples were mostly visible through the ribbon over his modest chest. The thick red ribbon ran around his chest and forearms, bound up his legs, curved around his hard cock, putting him on perfect display.</p>
<p>Guy’s eyes were hidden behind a blindfold, but he perked up when he heard Kakashi open the door. He grinned and his eyebrows furrowed with relief.</p>
<p>''M... Merry Christmas, Kakashi...!'' Guy muttered demurely. Embarrassment was evident in his tone. He looking up from where he lay on the bed. His cheeks were rosy and flushed, his lips were tightly drawn together in a thin line. It was strangely alluring, seeing a man as strong as Guy look so helpless. But here he was, on Kakashi’s bed, waiting for him, looking pleased with himself and thankful to see Kakashi.</p>
<p>It almost made Kakashi believe in Christmas miracles.</p>
<p>"What's all this?" Kakashi walked closer and stopped in front of him to admire his present. Up close, he could properly trace the red ribbon that accented Guy’s figure and kept him trapped.</p>
<p>One bit of the ribbon was wrapped snugly at the base of Guy’s leaking member. His hands were tied up behind his back, as were his ankles, making his chest protrude slightly and showing off his perky nipples. He wore a red ribbon tied around his neck like a collar, with a gift tag that read “For Kakashi”. And to complete the theme, Guy’s face was already flushed red, and getting hotter as he squirmed under Kakashi’s intense gaze. Guy couldn’t see the look on Kakashi’s face past the blindfold, but he could practically feel it.</p>
<p>"I got you the perfect Christmas present.” Even all wrapped up, blindfolded and erect and naked and presenting himself for Kakashi, Guy sounded pure and sincere.</p>
<p>From the small puddle of precum and drool that was forming, it was clear that Guy must have been here a while, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He’d been tied up in bed, left on the edge of desire for god-knows how long already. The poor thing was probably ready and aching for Kakashi to take him.</p>
<p>But this was too good a gift to rush it. Kakashi was going to take his time enjoying his present. Kakashi hummed curiously and pinched the ribbon that tied Guy up.</p>
<p>“Pretty cocky to refer to yourself as perfect, but for once, I won’t disagree.” Kakashi bent forward and pulled down his mask, lips brushing against Guy’s as he smiled. He leisurely ran his hands over Guy’s body, tracing the ribbon across his chest and down to his hips. Guy whimpered and moaned, leaning into Kakashi’s touch to wordlessly beg for more.</p>
<p>Kakashi climbed onto the bed and continued to explore the path of the ribbons. His cock was tied up so pretty. Kakashi didn't want to untie him yet.</p>
<p>Kakashi moved his hands onto Guy’s hips, brushing past his engorged dick, before continuing south to grope his ass. He reached down to tease a finger into his hole, and with a pleasant hum, he found something cold and smooth. A red plug to match the ribbons. “Perfectly wrapped, too. You went all out.”</p>
<p>Guy shivered at the praise. “I don’t half-ass anything.”</p>
<p>Kakashi spread Guy’s cheeks and pulled out the butt plug while Guy shook. Guy’s hole clenched around it possessively. Once it was out, his hole twitched, trying to close around something that wasn’t there. A bit of lube leaked out. Kakashi pressed a finger into him to test the stretch. He was wet and ready for Kakashi to fill him up.</p>
<p>“You’re well prepared.” Kakashi pulled his fingers out of him and licked off the sweet flavored lubricant. “How long were you really waiting for me like this?”</p>
<p>Guy’s blush spread down his chest. “A shinobi is always prepared for anything!”</p>
<p>That got a chuckle out of Kakashi.</p>
<p>"Oh, Guy," Kakashi slid his fingers into Guy’s mouth. His tongue writhe against his fingers as he cleaned off the edible lube. Kakashi took his digits from Guy’s mouth and used his free hand to lower the ribbon blindfold from Guy’s eyes to his mouth, tightening the bind to make it a gag. “How’d you know? This gift is exactly what I’d wanted.”</p>
<p>Guy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, then smiled around his gag in response and made a muffled sound. Kakashi slipped two fingers under the ribbon collar, choking off Guy’s noises, while gripping his chin and forcing their eyes to meet. "I like my present. Can I open it now?"</p>
<p>Guy nodded as well as he could manage with the fingers still tightly wrapped around his chin and his brain getting foggy from the lack of air. Kakashi was in full control. He gave Guy one last peck before moving behind him.</p>
<p>Kakashi took Guy into his arms and rearranged him so that he was lying on his stomach on the bed, his ass in the air, carefully maneuvering him so he didn’t mess up the ribbons too badly. The binds tying his wrists and ankles together forced Guy to present his hole to Kakashi.</p>
<p>First, his hands greedily kneaded Guy’s ass cheeks and his tongue licked at Guy’s thighs to make him shiver more. The ribbons rubbed and pinched at Guy’s nipples softly for Kakashi. He didn’t have to work hard to make Guy gasp and tremble.</p>
<p>Then, he moved to his hole, sticking his tongue and moaning at the taste, growling and shoving his tongue in, eating his captive present out vigorously. Kakashi hungrily delved in, tongue sweeping against cheeks to lick up the messy liquid while he fucked Guy on his tongue. Guy moaned beneath him, pushing back to get more of him.</p>
<p>Guy yelped and whimpered as he was eaten out. He panted, eyes rolling up, moaning into the gag. Drool dripped from his mouth and down his chin.</p>
<p>Kakashi started fondling his Guy’s balls, taking note of each yelp and whine he coaxed out of Guy. “You’re a noisy present,” He smirked and licked at Guy’s hole. “You taste good, though.”</p>
<p>Guy mewled into the gag, rocking his hips back and forth slightly. Kakashi’s tongue wasn’t enough after he’d been waiting for so long. He was already ready for Kakashi's cock, precum leaking over the sheets and red ribbon, wordlessly begging for it.</p>
<p>Kakashi eventually caught on and mercifully pulled back, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips. “Can I try out my gift now?” Guy nodded in consent; Kakashi lined up behind him. “This is the best present I think I’ve ever gotten.”</p>
<p>Guy said something in response, probably indignantly naming listing off other, “better” gifts that he’d given Kakashi before. It was muffled and lost in the ribbon gagging his mouth, but Kakashi was pretty sure he heard the words “jumpsuit” and “leg warmers”.</p>
<p>Rolling his eye, Kakashi pulled down his pants and pulled out his cock, already hard and leaking as well. “Don’t be so anal. I was just trying to say thank you, Guy,” he grinned, pulling his cock almost all of the way out, "I don't deserve it. I haven’t gotten you anything near this good, but thank you."</p>
<p>He rubbed the tip or his erection around Guy’s rim, teasing him by pushing just enough for Guy to start trying to suck him in, but not far enough to actually go in. Guy whined in desperation. He pushed his hips back to try to fuck himself on Kakashi’s cock, but Kakashi firmly gripped his hip with one hand and spanked his ass with the other until Guy keened.</p>
<p>Kakashi leaned forward and grinded against Guy, turning him into a whimpering mess. Guy bit down on his gag, growled as Kakashi teased him. Kakashi licked a stripe up his spine, ending it just behind his ear, where he nibbled playfully. “You went through all this trouble,” Kakashi whispered, scraping his sharp teeth against the shell of Guy’s ear. “I guess the least I can do is give you this.”</p>
<p>Kakashi leaned back and decided to finally give Guy what he wanted. He slipped in easily, and in one thrust, he bottomed out, sinking deep into Guy’s warm, wet heat. They both moaned at the feeling, and Kakashi took a second to relish the sensation and the way Guy shook.</p>
<p>Then, he started fucking Guy, slowly and sporadically at first, but gradually speeding up. Guy sobbed into the gag, unable to do anything but lay there and take it, twitching and slumping as Kakashi pounded into his ass. He’d lost track of time, but he’d been waiting in Kakashi’s wrapped, prepped and hard, just hoping Kakashi would walk through those doors anytime soon. He was already close to falling apart, just from this. Guy whined and pushed back against Kakashi’s cock when Kakashi slowly bottomed out. He mewled needily, trying to urge Kakashi to get the fuck on with it.</p>
<p>“Look at you. Demanding as ever, even when tied up like a perfect little present for me.” Kakashi growled, finding his prostate and ramming into it with an especially hard thrust. He smiling sadistically at the desperate cry it drew from Guy. “I can guess what you want for Christmas.”</p>
<p>Guy moaned wantonly, not even able to move anymore. The only thing keeping his hips up was Kakashi’ strong hands, gripping hard enough to leave bruises that would match these red ribbons.</p>
<p>Kakashi pulled back out and thrusted back in hard and rough. He set the punishing pace that Guy had been asking for. Guy’s muffled squeals and moans filled the room, along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. His sensations were heightened by the way his nipples rubbed against the ribbon every time Kakashi pushed back into him. Kakashi hit his prostate over and over again, and the ribbons caressed every bit of his body.</p>
<p>Guy couldn't speak, couldn't say anything. He couldn’t even cum. All he could do was gasp and moan and shudder as Kakashi slid in and out of him, fucking him deeper into the mattress with each push.</p>
<p>“The green beast has become so docile,” Kakashi growled. “You’ve been tamed, huh? You want me that bad.” Kakashi spanked his ass again, and Guy writhed against the ribbon. Luckily for them both, Guy’s thrashes were contained by the remarkably well-tied and strong ribbons, which handled the tension easily. The restraints only tightened more from Guy’s attempts at flailing. “I should just keep you tied up like this, gagged and stuffed full of cock. I like you like this.”</p>
<p>He looked back at Kakashi with a glint in his eyes, sneering wildly around his gag, as if to say he could never be tamed. Kakashi kissed the corner of his lips with an equally daring smile. "I think I know what to get you for Christmas," Kakashi hissed, slamming in especially deep and hard for the first time tonight. Guy crumbled into the sheets, clenching his hands into fists behind him futilely. "I’ll let you cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"</p>
<p>It was technically a pretty lazy gift, but Guy couldn’t argue against it. Couldn’t do anything but nod his head. He wanted it so bad, more than anything right now.</p>
<p>Kakashi didn't untie him. He buried his hand in the ribbon, found his leaking head, slowly wrapped his fingers around it and held still. The only adjustment he made was loosening the ribbon around the base of Guy’s cock. Aside from that, the only friction came from Kakashi's thrusts, forcing just the tip of Guy's cock in and out of the tight vice of Kakashi’s waiting hand.</p>
<p>Chakra brimmed right at the surface of Kakashi’s palms, and it would burn hot and sting cold simultaneously, making the sensation almost too much. An almost overwhelming mix of overstimulation to make up for how long Guy had been waiting for it.</p>
<p>"How’s this as a Christmas gift, Guy? I’ll let you cum, and I’ll cum inside you," he offered. “Two of your favorite things.” Again, Guy could only nod. Kakashi hadn’t slowed down his pace, ramming so intensely he was practically bruising Guy's insides. “That’s what I thought. See? I know you so well. Even I can have some Christmas spirit when I’m motivated.”</p>
<p>Kakashi brought his hand all the way to the base of Guy's cock, swirled his thumb right where his testicles began and pulled back to the head. He gave the shaft a few quick strokes. That was it.</p>
<p>Just that one motion, dulled through the ribbon, pushed Guy over now that the makeshift cock ring was out of the way. He cried out, legs giving out on him, hands unable to clutch the sheets as his toes curled to the point that they hurt.</p>
<p>All too quickly, Guy came, his eyes rolling up and tongue hanging out of his mouth, too fucked out to do anything but moan. He came in thick heavy spurts, staining the mattress and the silk. His walls clenched down on Kakashi, twitching as he rode out his orgasm.</p>
<p>Guy was crying into the gag, mewling and spasming around Kakashi as he kept fucking Guy, shoving all the way in. Throughout Guy’s orgasm, Kakashi had never stopped, only stuttering momentarily when Guy had first tightened around him. His legs were a quivering mess, straining to keep him up. But Kakashi kept fucking into him until he felt his own orgasm approaching.</p>
<p>Guy cried out as Kakashi impossibly sped up and hammered him relentlessly, his hole too sensitive but wanting more, wanting to cum. Kakashi thrust in one last time, finally cumming into Guy, pumping his hot seed pumping into him. Guy moaned and shuddered, another orgasm wracking his body. Guy let out an agonized groan, dick twitching painfully, orgasming hard, dry. He screamed into the gag and twitched, shuddering around Kakashi’s cock.</p>
<p>Kakashi finally let him go, and Guy slumped forward, only staying upright at all thanks to the ribbons. Kakashi slowly pulled out, his cock slipping out with a trail of cum already starting to leak out of Guy’s twitching hole. Guy whimpered weakly, oversensitive from his two orgasms.</p>
<p>After the wave of pleasure finished washing over him, Kakashi took another moment to thoroughly appreciate the sight before him. Guy was curled up in Kakashi’s bed, twitching weakly, still tied up in pretty ribbon. Kakashi’s cum leaked from his insides and his own cum coated his outsides.</p>
<p>Kakashi took Guy in his arms and propped him up into a sitting position, face to face with Kakashi. Guy kept still as Kakashi reached behind his head to untie the gag in his mouth. With the gag off, Guy panted slightly, his lips red, swollen and slick, ready to be devoured. He didn’t say a word, but he moaned when Kakashi closed the distance between the two of the them and engulfed his mouth with a heated kiss. Guy readily parted his lips to let Kakashi’s tongue in, eager for more.</p>
<p>During the kiss, Kakashi reached his hands around and went to untie Guy, but Guy stopped him and pulled away.</p>
<p>“Wait!” When Kakashi rose an eyebrow, Guy flushed and stammered. “I… j-just for a bit more?” He panted pleadingly, giving Kakashi wide eyes. “I-I kind of like it…”</p>
<p>Kakashi’s eye widened in surprise, then curled in a smirk as he laughed out loud. “Pervert,” Kakashi cooed and pulled Guy close again. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing. I’ll keep this in mind. Hope this isn’t why you’re so unbreakable when you’re captured during missions.”</p>
<p>Guy scowled and nipped at him since his arms were still tied. Kakashi leaned back to dodge, and Guy lacked the mobility to properly try again. “Just enjoy your present,” he grumbled. “Or you’ll never get one like it again.”</p>
<p>Kakashi rolled his eye and just lay down together with Guy. Whenever Kakashi finally untied the ribbon, he would kiss all of the red spots on Guy's skin from where it was too tight. For now, Kakashi just chuckled and played with Guy’s hair. “Merry Christmas, Guy.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Kakashi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>